Fwahah goes teh Rabbit
by Touketsu Iji
Summary: nonsenseicle, and very weirdperfect for family outing. Kurofai.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the tsubasa series. (quite literally, it makes me emo) nor do i own any of the Characters. they all bel;ong to their respective Manga's, all written by the Amazing artist group, CLAMP, of course; it will be mine when my plot of world domination proves successful! (insert evil laugh here... cough i would laugh if i could... damn bronchitus)  
**Pairing:** _READ IT_, and find out HELLO!  
**Summary:** a secret plot goes wrong. read fr yourself.

* * *

**Fwahahaha goes the ninja-esque rabbit.**

Falling from the sky.Why must we fall from the sky all the time? thought Kurogane, as of course, the miniscule group, plus one Mental health hazard, plummeted the very short distance of about 5 feet. upon landing, Kuro wished he was falling again. The Mage had somehow managed to go from the opposite side of Sakura-chan, to being on top of him. In a very... condemming postition. He was underneath, the mage on top, Fai's waist between his thighs, The mages mouth an Inch away from his Own. The thought of how intimate they were right then made Kurogane's Blush factor 7000 kick in, and soon enough, he was red enough to light a room if need be.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" scraemed the obviously irritated Ninja, as he threw the happy go lucky mage off of him.  
"awww. Why Kuro-wanwan? why must you be so meeaaaaan?" squealed the flying mage.  
which of course caused the very tiny Rabbit like Mental Health Hazard to pipe up "Kuro-wanwan!kuro-wanwan!" it sounded as if it was trying to sing... very badly...  
Clutching his Ears, Kuro muttered a couple carefully chosen Curses, pitched just so the manjuu could hear them, before brushing himself off.  
"shut the hell up, you over ripe manjuu." Growled the over abused Ninja, at a much more audable tone.  
And that is how the bad day started

* * *

and it got worse

* * *

"sorry Kuro-riin there's no clothes that fit you, there's average, Tall, and Child. no Big section"  
a decisive glare started the Mages frantic escape scurry anew.  
"GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" and the hunt was on...

* * *

the final straw.

* * *

"oh, Kuro-kuronio" said a obviously Seductive Woman, from around the corner. Crimson eyes lighting up, Kuro ran around the corner. to Run into, Once again, The Feline/Rodent combo known as Fai and Mokona, started their obviously cruel laughter.  
screaming at the top of his lungs, a very very very bitter curse escaping in just a verry long vowel sound. that sound of course, was brought to you by the letter u.  
Colapsing in a very hurt pile. Kurogane's evil plot began.

Stealing a bottle of very very very potent chardonnay (don't ask), which he of course mistook for a bottle of high quality Sake, Kuro sat next to the fire. His day was going bad. It was his turn for revenge. Drinking the bubbley Beverage, Kuro got Drunk. Rather Quickly. at this rate. ill be freezing, so Fai must let me sleep with him. Kuro was amazed at how clear his thoughts were. Seeing as he was drunk, he didn't clue into the lack of a camera, or even the fact that he would be sleeping with a man.  
Curling up beside the fire, which eventually went out, Kuro started to shiver, the clattering teeth causeing the wonderfully equipped Mage from the frozen Dimension, toinvite Kuro into his Bed. Now clearly Sober, Kuro Migrated into the much warmer bed.

"hello there, oh chilly ninja of Japan" cooed the mage  
"shut up" responded the Ninja  
"make me" was the ever so clever response.  
"fine then" slowly leaning in, Kuro's lips inched closer and closer, until the Ninja's lips were just barely floating over the Mages. Kuro's adept tongue started to tease the others lip, and slowly but surely, it made it into the Mage's mouth. Where, upon entering, The Ninja drew back, and smiled, whilst Petting the Mage's head. the Mage had a look of pure horror  
"did you just..."  
"yes i did"  
"and i whent through with it?"  
"yes you did"

"WHY?"  
"because im goddamn sexy"  
"fine"  
Smiling, the Mage Kicked the Ninja, thusly causeing the Ninja's mouth to open. Which of course led to Fai's tongue and Kuro's tongue metting in the middle, Dancing. Grabbing Fai's blonde hair. Kurogane pushed even further, until they needed to break for air.  
Smiling brightly, the Mage clearly enjoying the look on Kurogane's face, the mage whispered something into the Ninjas ear. Which caused the blush to return.  
"Fine."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT!

* * *

insert what you think happened here 

cuddleded up to the large Ninja, Fai murmured a sound of pleasure for having the other there. the cuddling duo looked just adorable.

Which of course, had sakura and Syaoran staring at the very very very clever Mokona, as it pulled the camera it conned off of the very drunk Kurogane.  
click click  
flash flash  
insta-blackmail

* * *

well ne ways

the thing Fai said to the unsuspecting Kuro was "stay with me forever" but im just evil, and hinted at dirty things  
isn't me clever?  
and i'm well aware that this thing sucks, and i hold all responsibility of this fic's non-sensicle creation.


End file.
